


take my hand.

by lovelyebin



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Slow Dancing, pinkwoo are in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Late nights and moonlight won't stop Eunwoo from getting Jieqiong to dance with her.





	

It's past midnight and the moon is out, casting a soft glow through the window. Jieqiong sips her tea, quietly relishing in the peace of the moment, closing her eyes while she sits at the kitchen island. It's been a day. Finals are over and there's time to relax; no more all nighters in front of the computer, no more messy study sessions, no more stress. A grin works it's way onto her lips.

Her fingers tap a rhythm on her mug, and she hums a small tune.

Her eyes open when she hears the click of a lamp turning on, and the radio crackling to life. Jieqiong looks to the living room just to see Eunwoo, hand out and bowing. After she straightens up, she smiles at Jieqiong. "May I have this dance?"

"But it's late," Jieqiong says.

"But I want to dance." Eunwoo says back.

Jieqiong smiles at her fondly before standing and taking Eunwoo's hand. "Lead the way, my princess."

Eunwoo takes a moment to flush at the pet name, but quickly regains composure. She positions Jieqiong's hand onto her shoulder, and interlaces her fingers with the other. Eunwoo places a gentle palm against her girlfriend's waist and begins to move to the music.

  
_"Wise men say,_  
_only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help_  
_falling in love with you"_

  
It starts off with Eunwoo guiding Jieqiong around their living room, minding the coffee table and couch, just small steps and maybe a spin. They've locked gazes, and the way Jieqiong's eyes shine (not quite burning, more like a simmer) makes Eunwoo melt a little (a lot).

  
_"Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_For I can't help_  
_falling in love with you"_

  
Eunwoo picks up the pace, twirling and waltzing all over, beaming at the way Jieqiong laughs. Eunwoo spins her around and pulls her closer once they're face to face again. Their noses are touching and Jieqiong takes it as an invitation to give Eunwoo a little peck on the lips. Before she can retaliate, Jieqiong whisks her back into dancing.

  
_"Like a river flows,_  
_surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be"_

  
Catching her off guard, Eunwoo dips Jieqiong, arms supporting her back, and leg out to balance herself. Jieqiong is suddenly breathless from her new position and at the way Eunwoo looks like she's holding the universe. Gentle, and in awe.

Jieqiong thinks it would have been more romantic if Eunwoo hadn't faltered and didn't leave them as a small pile on the ground.

They're a little bit stunned, but as their heads turn to meet each other's gazes, Jieqiong starts giggling. And so does Eunwoo. And now they're just laughing hard on the floor of their living room, in their pajamas, but not really caring one bit. Eunwoo's hand finds Jieqiong's and she holds it tight, like her grip can express how much Eunwoo loves her (it can't, nothing can).

The floor is decidedly not a good place to sleep, but it's too late at night and too early in the morning to make any kind of decision, really. They end up laying down together, legs tangled and Jieqiong's head on Eunwoo's shoulder, her breath fanning over Eunwoo's collar bones.

There's unspoken words on the tip of their tongues. Jieqiong can tell Eunwoo how happiness couldn't exist without her. Eunwoo can talk and talk about how Jieqiong is her everything. But it's not the time for that. They have plenty of days where they can confess like school girls, giddy and smiles wide, but right now, it's subdued. A quiet kind of loving.

Their hands are still laced, as Eunwoo sings softly while Jieqiong drifts to the sound of her voice.

  
"For I can't help, falling in love with you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love girlfriends
> 
> i'm procrastinating on writing fic by writing more fic Amazing
> 
>  
> 
> [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)
> 
>  
> 
> because i am a Sap and love romatic song hfkhdj
> 
> anyways kyulwoo is life xoxo


End file.
